Dare or Dare
by Angelo Del Ghiaccio
Summary: PostVoldemort. The gang, a group of tightknit friends: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Ginny play a game of dare or dare, which just might get a permanent spot in Hogwarts: A History. If only their professors would have as much fun...
1. Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Have a great time reading these. Please, please read and review.

Dare or Dare

Background: Voldemort was dead; Blaise and Pansy were going out and were great friends with Harry and Ginny (who also were going out) and Hermione (who was going out with Draco). Ron is currently single, but looking.

Pansy felt evil. And that was not good. It consisted of a smirking Pansy who would look at someone for quite a while and then, the worst part was when she would giggle madly. If she didn't, you were quite safe. If she did…you might want to get life insurance. But let's not digress further. Shall we?

It was an hour of break and the gang (Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny) were sitting in the Head's common room (belonging to Hermione and Draco) twiddling their thumbs. To tell you the truth, it was boring. So, Pansy decided to take advantage of everyone's boredom and play, dare or dare.

"Ok everybody, let's play dare or dare!" Pansy said, looking extremely evil.

"Oh, and silence is a yes. _Silencio_. So, each person is going to do one dare a day in this break period and then Professor Snape's class, which just so happens, to be right afterwards." Pansy finally finished talking, and after getting frantic nods from everyone else did she finally let them all speak again. Ginny looked quite depressed, and the rest of the gang shared similar thoughts, but the game commenced.

"Pansy, dare or dare?" Blaise asked, quickly butting in before she could ask anyone.

"I think, dare is good." Pansy said.

"Ok…well sit outside the door of the Slytherin Common room and pretend to be a beggar." Blaise said, attempting to embarrass Pansy.

Pansy walked to the doorway of the Slytherin Common Room, sat down on the floor, and started to beg for galleons.

"Nott, please, please spare me a galleon! I'm homeless and I need money, money and money!" Pansy pleaded, clasping her hands together and putting on her puppy eyes. Nott looked ashen. The Parkinson's were one of the richest families ever and it just wasn't proper etiquette to…beg. He fell down right away and though that wasn't proper etiquette either, he was still.

Pansy poked him.

"Hello there? Are you alive?" Pansy asked.

"Yes." Came a muffled reply. "I just got a very nice feel of the ground though." Nott got up and walked into the common room, still looking very shaken up. Pansy quickly got up and walked back to the Head's common room, smirking and walking briskly knowing just who was going to be her victim.

"Now…Hermione. I dare you to burn a book, to be specific, I want you to burn Hogwarts: A History." Pansy said. It was a very simple statement, but sometimes, it's the blunt things that hurt the most.

"No! No, no." Hermione went into a seizure, running into her room and clutching her book as if for life. She was shaking her head violently and finally returning back to the normal world, she set the book down and set it on fire, running and finding comfort in Draco's arms. However, she forgot to put the fire out and so Hermione's whole bookshelf burned too. But, Hermione smirked. A smirk that Draco would have never come close to rival.

The bell rang, and all the students ran to the potions class. They were all seated next to each other and Snape didn't mind, but was still the same snarky professor.

Once seated, Hermione looked pointedly at both Harry and Ginny. She passed them a note. It read: _Dare- Give the class a demonstration of how to kiss, now. _

Both Harry and Ginny looked nervous, but moved to the front of the classroom. It was silent. Snape looked half amused, but wouldn't be afterwards. They both held hands all the way to the front.

"Today, we will give you a small tip on kissing. This is something that Hogwarts doesn't teach." Ginny said, and after this she threw her arms around Harry, and passionately kissed him.

Snape looked murderous, surely there wasn't anything wrong with murdering a few students here or there, was there?

"POTTER, WEASELY! Stop this inappropriate conduct at once! FIVE INFINITIE OF POINTS OF GRIFFIN…" Snape was cut off.

"But Professor! There is no such number!" Hermione said

"FIVE POINTS OFF FOR INTERRUPTING ME! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE CHILDREN." Snape yelled, his nostrils flaring.

Ginny and Harry shared a smile. They had gotten off easy. Last time, Snape hadn't forgotten what they had done… Anyways, she passed a note back to Blaise, giving him his dare. Dare- All of a sudden, start doing the disco randomly.

Blaise grimaced. So much for a perfect reputation and record. He sighed. It would be a long class.

"And so, Vetruiserum makes the drinker tell the truth all the time, however this can be…" Snape drawled.

All of a sudden, there was disco music, and a disco ball at the top of the classroom. Blaise lept out of seat and immediately started to disco. He did quite a good job. But no one could figure out how he knew how to disco anyways. As the song ended, the class was clapping like mad. Blaise bowed deeply and strolled back to his seat. Oblivious to the death glares he got from Snape.

"ZABINI! FOCUS! FIVE POINTS OF GRYFFINDOR!" Snape said.

"But it was Slytherin!" Hermione pouted.

"Five more points off for interrupting me!" Snape yelled, and went back to giving a lecture to the class. Blaise kicked Ron very silently and passed him a note. _Dare to Ron – Strip down to your boxers and then put everything back on to the music of I'm too sexy._

Ron sighed inwardly. He should have known. Blaise was a Slytherin- and Ron knew he was sexy and all, but a strip dance to the potion's professor? That was like signing his own death warrant. But a dare was a dare and he was playing.

Ron got up.

"Watch Professor Snape, this is for you." Ron said.

The music started, and Ron started stripping. First his cloak, which he threw off dramatically. Then Ron took off his shirt. You could hear a collective sigh from the females, as he did have abs, just not the best ones (the best belonged to Draco and Harry). Snape looked disgusted. Ron took off his pants, then started reaching for his boxers, but seemed to remember what he was doing. Ron quickly put back on all his clothes, and sat in his desk.

"WEASELY! I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT KIND OF THING! 15 POINTS OF GRIFFINDOR!" Snape yelled, his normally pale face turning a dark red. Whether it was from his fury…or something else.

"But Professor! I haven't done anything!" Ron said.

"You just did a striptease!" Snape yelled.

"No I didn't! I've been sitting here, being a good Gryffindor! How can you even imagine me doing a striptease? Ewww!" Ron said, and the class nodded along with him, getting the jest of what the gang was playing.

"I must have been hallucinating, 10 points of Gryffindor anyways." Snape sighed, and then went back to teaching, still looking very disgusted at what he had thought happened.

Ron passed Draco a note, the last one of the day, but there was still a whole week to look forward to. _Dare to Draco- advise Pantene shampoo for the shiny but not greasy look. Have fun_!

Draco looked miffed, he was in Slytherin and all, but this might be pushing it a bit… Anyhow he raised his hand, and awaited to be destroyed.

"Yes, Malfoy?" said Snape.

"Well Professor, you are always teaching us about potions, so I thought of one for your hair. Pantene, winter protection. Makes your hair shiny, but not greasy, it'll even smell good." Draco said.

"Malfoy, you are pushing the limit. But, I will not take off points of Slytherin. SHUT UP!" Snape said, rubbing his temples and glaring at every student in the classroom.

But the game wasn't done yet. There was still four more days of fun.

Ice Angel- Feel free to review about possible dares, ideas you have or dares you have done. Thanks, hope you enjoy!


	2. Tuesday

Dare or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

Note: Blaise is a boy. Have fun!

Chapter Two- Tuesday

"Did everyone sleep well? I sure did! Today, we are going to have tons and tons of fun! I thought of the best dares ever!" Pansy gushed, and looked incredibly cheerful. Blaise started to shrink away, but Pansy was too quick.

"Blaise, my dear love, I get to dare you first! But today, we get to play in McGonagall's class! Won't that be fun? I love McGonagall-she is so much fun to mess around with!" Pansy said.

"Eww…" Ginny and Hermione said, sharing a look.

"Not in that way! You guys are perverts, perverts and perverts!" Pansy said, and swatted her friends lightly on the shoulder.

"Wow. You have a big vocabulary." Draco said sarcastically, looking dismal.

"I know! Totally! Now let's all get to class and have some fun, no?" Pansy said. So the gang, looking sort of sad, went to class. Normally, they would have to endure a lecture of some sorts, but today was going to be…special. They walked into the class, and immediately afterwards, everyone started to stare. It was quite unnerving actually, but Pansy loved attention and walked in like a movie star. Anyways…on with their day.

"Class, today I shall be telling you things on the…" McGonagall droned on, and Pansy passed Blaise a note. _Dare to Blaise: all of a sudden, look evil, tell the class something that an evil scientist would do, and then cackle evilly._

Blaise shuddered. He had done a lot to get on the good side of this teacher…but his dreams were dashed. Blaise started to look a bit maniacal and he hunched over a bit more. Draco, known also for his perfect posture, poked Blaise to make his posture better, but Blaise turned around and gave Draco a very weird face. Draco got sort of freaked out…and promptly tried to sit as far away as possible. Blaise was tapping his fingertips together and all of a sudden…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall destroy this desk today! Die desk, die!" Blaise pointed his pencil at the desk and then started laughing once again.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough…cough…cough" Blaise's laugh turned into a cough and he looked around, noting everyone's weird stares at him.

"ZABINI! NO INTERUPTIONS! 15 POINTS OF SLYTHERIN!" McGonagall looked livid. Pansy pouted, killing a desk was definitely not her idea of an evil plot. The class was finally getting the idea of what they were doing and simply waited patiently- this was a nice reality TV show…wonder if someone was taping it?

Blaise passed a small scrap of paper Draco. _Dare to Draco: Come up with two dresses, ask McGonagall which one would fit better on you, and then wear one._

Draco smirked- he knew Blaise would let him off easy…his past dares were more life threatening. But cross-dressing? That was a bit weird. How did Blaise come up with that anyways? But a dare was a dare and nevertheless, he would do it.

Draco stood up, picked up two dresses that were provided by Blaise, and walked over to McGonagall. He held the dresses up, noting that there was a light blue sailor dress, and a pink, ruffled gown.

"Which do you think would look better on me? I mean, pink matches my complexion more don't you think? But then this blue one is just so cute! I mean seriously! How can somebody even choose between these adorable dresses?" Draco said, attempting to sound girly.

"But I think I will wear the pink dress…One moment please." Draco quickly changed into the dress behind McGonagall's desk. Draco came out wearing a pink dress. Hermione guffawed... and Colin Creevy quickly took a picture, this was definitely something that would go in the yearbook.

"PLEASE STOP CROSSDRESSING MALFOY! TAKE OFF THAT DRESS OR I SHALL TAKE OFF 20 POINTS OF SLYTHERIN AND TELL YOUR MOTHER! I HAPPEN TO KNOW NARCISSA VERY WELL." McGonagall yelled, and at the mention of Draco's mother, he quickly did as she asked, but his professor wasn't about to let him off quite yet.

"AND 10 POINTS OFF SLYTHERIN FOR THIS INTERRUPTION!" McGonagall said.

Draco smirked again…he had done a good job…now for his dear girlfriend, she would go next. He passed a note to Hermione._ Dare to Hermione: Pretend to choke and then die. When someone comes to help you, tell them that you are fine and then act normal._

Once Hermione got the note, she started to cough. Then she fell out of her chair, still coughing and holding her hands around her neck.

"Draco, my love, I am dying…I am giving you full access to my fortune. Goodbye my love." Hermione uttered, and then fell to the ground in a clump. Ginny didn't know she was acting and quickly started to sob. McGonagall rushed over.

"Granger, are you ok?" McGonagall asked. Hermione quickly got up and gave a smile.

"Pft. Of course I was fine! I am fine. Why? It's not like a just died or anything…lets get on with the lesson professor. Don't bother with me." Hermione said.

McGonagall nodded, and told Hermione that if she needed to go to the hospital then she could. Ginny finally got what was happening and looked like she was going to laugh. The rest of the gang was proud of what their friend could do.

Hermione passed a note to Ron. Dare to Ron: Get a detention…be creative.

Ron smiled…this was very easy, and there was only one surefire way to do it.

Ron yelled.

"MCGONAGALL WEARS OLD GRANDMA'S WHITEY TIGHTIES!" This was said loud enough that the neighboring classes could hear it, and you could suddenly hear the whispers of everyone else. McGonagall looked horrified, how had they known?

"WEASLEY, YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF A WHOLE MONTH OF DETENTION WITH SNAPE!" McGonagall yelled giving Ron the worst punishment that she would give a Gryffindor.

Ron looked proud and sad at the same time. He had done his dare well…but he hated his punishment…oh well, at least he had something to blackmail his teacher on now. But he passed Harry a note. _Dare to Harry: Take these 7 lemonheads and eat them all in one shot. Have fun._

Lemonheads were some of the sourest candies to have ever come across the face of this earth. Last time Harry tried one, he ended up with a nice yellow, lemon shaped head…but the worst part was that he couldn't kiss Ginny with that lemon head of his…

But Harry took the 7 lemonheads and quickly popped them into this mouth, his face scrunching up at the moment the candies entered his lips. His face turned into this giant lemon, and the whole room smelled like lemons…Harry would make quite a nice air freshener, but before they could officially say that, McGonagall sent him to the Hospital Wing, shaking her head at Dumbledore's candies. But before he left, he dropped a small paper on Ginny's desk. It was her dare. _Dare to Ginny: Pretend to be pregnant, and ask McGonagall if she would like to be the godmother. Before she answers, pretend that nothing happened._

Ginny sighed…Harry's want for a family was getting a little extreme.

"Professor McGonagall, would you like to be the godmother of my child? I doubt anyone else is going to ask you." Ginny said.

"Weasely, this is not the time to ask, but yes, I will be the godmother of your child." McGonagall said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not even pregnant. Where did you get that idea? Seriously… I didn't do anything…right class?" She asked, and the class nodded in return. McGonagall looked a little weird, but continued to conduct class. Ginny passed Pansy the last note of the day. _Dare to Pansy: Worship McGonagall._

Pansy smirked. That would be loads of fun. Pansy got up from her seat, and went to the front of the classroom. She knelt down before her professor and bowed, then sat on the floor in front of her.

"I am ready to follow in your ways, my diving goddess, and the fire of my soul!" Pansy said, bowing at the same time. This was one of the few times the class had seen their professor speechless. After a few moments time, McGonagall finally had the ability to talk.

"Parkinson, I am glad you love transfiguration, here are some extra books to read. Write 5 feet reports for each of them. They are due by the end of this week." McGonagall said.

Pansy looked depressed for the first time in this game. She had done a good job with this dare. What did she ever do to deserve this? Pansy sighed and immediately began to think of ways she could her fellow friends what she had to do. It would be a good day of dares tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ice Angel- Did you like it? Please review. Feel free to point out anything wrong or to make comments. Have a great day! Bye Bye.


	3. Wednesday

Dare or Dare

Chapter Three (Or Day Three)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Please review about possible dares, though there are many possibilities, it would be really nice if I had some ideas from my readers. 'Thanx! Oh! And thank you to the people that have already reviewed.

It was Wednesday today, and the gang was back for another nice round of dare or dare, only this time, they would have more lively fun with professor Snape, after all, they had a pretty good reason for doing what they did. Their professor needed to loosen up a bit. I'm sure professor Dumbledore would agree too.

Hermione walked into class with Ginny and Pansy on her sides, Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise talking about quidditch in a group slightly behind them. People stepped out of their way. Everyone acknowledged them, whether it was for disgust at the games they played or for the excitement that they brought into their own lives. But, Snape walked in, a sneer set on his face. He really needed to loosen up. Ron passed Ginny a note. _Dare to Ginny: Wear this lovely hat (provided by your dear brother) for the whole class period._

Ginny smiled. This was easy… too easy. And taking one solitary look at the hat, Ginny knew she was wrong. The hat was a bright yellow, with sequins scattered around it. It had streamers hanging off the edge, and wasn't quite that small either. At every move you made, glitter would fly around, and it glowed. It had large bold words on it, saying 'I LOVE POTIONS'. And every so often, it would yell out "I LOVE POTIONS" in a high squeaky voice. Ginny grimaced- the hat wasn't even fashionable. Nonetheless, Ginny put it on, and the instant she put it on her head, was the moment her professor noticed.

"MISS WEASELY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS THAT? IT IS DISRESPECTFUL!" Snape said.

"I am merely showing my utmost gratitude to my potions class." Ginny said.

"TAKE THE HAT OFF NOW! 20 POINTS OFF…" Snape yelled, but was cut off by a very high squeaky voice.

"I LOVE POTIONS!" it yelled, and there was an awkward silence. Ginny shrugged, the hat wasn't that bad, and no points were taken off yet. Well, no house name had been said, and she didn't think that Snape was physic. Ginny passed a single slip of paper to Harry, Ron and Hermione; they were all sitting together anyways. _Dare to the golden trio: Sing together all in soprano voices the Barney theme song. Make sure to direct it at Snape. I'll be sure to take a nice picture of Snape's expression._

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look. They silently moved out of their seats and stood facing Snape, each waiting to start.

They started to sing, all three of them combined together in high soprano voices.

_I love you!_

_You love me!_

_We're a happy family,_

_With a great big heart and a kiss from me to you!_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

Snape was shocked to say the least. He had been through many things, Longbottom destroying every cauldron he touched, gone through life and death dilemmas; he had killed people in a war that wouldn't be forgotten. But this was just…weird. When the trio finished singing, they looked around. They couldn't see their professor. Then they looked down. Snape was down on the floor in the fetal position, his hands over his ears.

"We weren't that bad were we? I mean, look at the rest of the class." Ron said, motioning to their classmates, half of which were wondering if they could still hear.

"Nah, I don't think so Ron. I bet we could have even defeated Voldemort with our singing!" Harry said gleefully.

Blaise looked up at the two. "Do me a favor, and please do not sing ever again. But you Hermione sing like an angel."

"What about me, mi amour?" Pansy asked, pretending to be sad.

"Of course I still love you Pansy!" And Pansy and Blaise had a nice snogging session while Snape was adjusting his sense of hearing.

"POTTER, WEASELY, GRANGER! DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND NEVER JOIN A CHOIR! 30 POINTS OFF…"

"I LOVE POTIONS!" The yellow hat shrieked once again, saving the Gryffindors from Snape's bias. Snape scowled and looked like he was going to cut up the hat into lots of little bitty pieces, burn it and then feed it one of Hargrid's many…creatures. But, Hermione passed Pansy a note. _Dare to my lovely friend- Pansy, go and ask Snape if he would like some 'private time' with you. Do this suggestively._

Pansy made a face and stared at the parchment. Sure, she had respect for her professor- but this was going a bit extreme. Pansy sighed and then felt her confidence rising again. She could do everything! Pansy gracefully raised her hand, and knowing that her professor would choose a Slytherin first, reapplied some lip gloss.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked, sneering as he always did. Pansy stood up and smiled seductively. She put her arms around Snape and pulled him close to her.

"HEY! I thought that smile was for me!" Blaise said, and pouted.

"Well Severus, would you like to help me after class all alone? Privately? We could have lots and lots of fun." Pansy said, wiggling her eyebrows at the mention of fun. Snape was on the other hand fighting a losing battle. He would either have to take points off Slytherin, or he would have to give her a detention. But he never, ever took points off Slytherin. So…

"PARKINSON! A WHOLE WEEK OF DETENTION WITH ME!"

"So you do want to do that. I was just kidding you know." Pansy said and sauntered back to her desk mumbling something about perverted teachers. She passed a note to Blaise. _Dare to Blaise: Give Snape a condom, tell him he might need it._

Blaise shuddered. That was gross…and how did Pansy know he always carried one in his wallet anyways? But Blaise decided to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Professor Snape, I have something to give you. Here it is. It's extra durable and you will never know when you will need it." Blaise said, red tinting his cheeks a bit. The professor was speechless, and was just about to say something before….

"I LOVE POTIONS!" Snape stared daggers at that hat. It always yelled things in the most in opportune times. But Snape took the condom and threw it in the trash.

"Zabini, that's what contraceptive spells are for." Snape said, not wanting to think of the mental images. Blaise sighed, it hadn't been extremely bad, just that Draco, Ron and Harry all wanted to know why he carried one around in his wallet. Blaise passed a note to Draco. _Dare to Draco: Bother Snape._

_Wow. That was short and blunt_, Draco thought. It surely wasn't that hard to bother Snape was it? Draco walked up to his professor and stuck out his index finger. His professor looked at him curiously. Draco then poked Snape on the shoulder.

"Bother." Draco said. And every time Draco would poke Snape, he would say 'bother' to go along with it.

"Bother." Poke.

"Bother." Poke.

"Bother." Poke.

"I LOVE POTIONS!"

"Bother." Poke

"MALFOY! Stop it this instant. One point of Slytherin." Snape said before telling the class that they were dismissed. As Snape walked out the door, you could hear him mumbling about something to the lines of 'sick leave'.

The gang smiled at each other and each silently counted off the days in their heads. Two days left….but Pansy just might extend the game..

Ice Angel

I would really like it if you could review. It looks like a lot of trouble but it isn't.

If you have any dare ideas please tell me and I'll put them in the story. Have a great day everybody! Thanks to everybody who reviewed.


	4. Thursday

Dare or Dare

Chapter Four- Thursday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

A/N: Hi Everybody! Thanks for sticking with me! I think I'm going to make a sequel with Flitwick and Trelawny. Please review! And now, on with the story.

So, it was Thursday. After three long days, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Blaise and Pansy (now a group of friends referred to as the gang) were the talk of the school. I assure you, that they would have a permanent place in the yearbook. Perhaps _Hogwarts: A History _too…Everyone one wanted to switch into Potions and Transfiguration. Alas, will our heroes live to see another day?

As soon as everybody was seated, Blaise felt a piece of parchment hit his head but he didn't turn around. Then, he felt a paper airplane hit his head hard. He quickly turned around, grabbing the falling paper airplane and glared at Pansy, who look oh-so-innocent. She was whistling and was counting the dots on the ceiling. But I digress, and let us get on with the story. _Dare to Blaise: Stand up, take McGonagall's measurements and then pretend to knit her a sweater. Materials shall be provided me. Have fun Blaisey-poo!_

Blaise grimaced at the very awful nickname and would have proceeded to let out a nice string of colorful words, but, as fate would have it, one of his friends was an etiquette freak…But, Blaise stood up, and whipping out a measuring tape, started to measure McGonagall's chest, which she DID NOT take very kindly too.

"Hmmm….30 inches….Professor McGonagall, you sure have a small chest…"

"WHAT? YOU OLD PERVERT! 25 POINTS OFF SLYTHERIN, TWO ESSAYS AND 3 DETENTIONS! I AM A TEACHER…" but was cut off by Blaise measuring her waist, still holding the offending piece of tape which was now around her waist.

"Hmm….29 inches….You know, Pilates would be good for a body shape like yours, and you know, you always could cut out the lemon drops that you steal from Dumbledore's office, it would do well for your diet…"

"ZABINI!" McGonagall roared her face a shade of red that did not match her complexion at all! But Blaise didn't stop at all; in fact, he proceeded to measure her hips.

"37 inches…Good for childbearing…though I suppose you are too old now, no? Professor, are you hiding something from the rest of the class? This is not the best measurements; in fact, they could even be male measurements…" Blaise said, with an air of indifference. Taking back his measuring tape and walking back to his seat, Blaise then pulled out some knitting needles and yarn. Whoever wasn't surprised before at his actions was definitely surprised now. But, whoever was surprised wasn't surprised for very long as….

"ZABINI! MAKING LEWD COMMENTS UPON A TEACHER WILL EARN YOU ONLY WORSE THINGS BEFORE! A DETENTION EVERY NIGHT FOR A MONTH WITH FILCH, NO HOGSMEADE TRIPS FOR A MONTH!"

Blaise cringed at every word his professor screamed, but only started to knit. Well, there's a good end to his not so healthy addiction for butterbeer. As he did knitted, his professor decided that she would not give him another chance for being a good student, and ignored Blaise as best as McGonagall could. But Blaise passed Ron a note, and watched as Ron gave him this look (it was the "I'm-going-to-hurt-you-later-look-but-thank-you" look.) How he knew that, he didn't know. _Dare to Ron: Wear a lovely sign that says "I'm available." I know that you want a girlfriend; you go ahead and have fun!_

Ron sighed. Though he'd never admit it to anyone except his broom (who he had a deep and lasting bond with), he really, really wanted a lovely girlfriend. Ron took out some paper from his desk and a thick permanent marker. Ron put the marker to the paper.

Unfortunately, the marker was all squeaky on the paper and squeaky, squeaky, squeaky. The noise was really bugging Professor McGonagall and the smell. Professor McGonagall had seen the marker before, in fact, she had seen the Divination Teacher, Trelawney, taking great whiffs of the marker and then setting it down, only to pick it up moments later. But the worst part was when she would pet the marker and then call it 'precious'. Maybe that was why she was so loopy and weird all the time.

Ron finally finished the sign, and wore it over his neck.

Someone catcalled, and Ron blushed and looked smug, Draco must be rubbing off him. In fact, he thought that he had his own fan club now. It should be called: The Ron Weasely Fan Club. Wasn't that original? He figured, if he ever needed something, he should just wear a sign.

"WEASELY! 10 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR FOR WEARING THAT SUGGESTIVE SIGN!" McGonagall bellowed, getting rather unhappy with her students. But Ron didn't care, because the sign had gotten him a rather nice fan club, he decided, he would wear it the whole day. Blaise must be a genius.

Ron passed Harry a note. _Dare to Harry: Tap dance on McGonagall's desk._

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to McGonagall's desk, his professor staring at him curiously.

" Umm…Class. I am Harry Potter. I will be tap dancing to you, the aria of tap dancing in…violin." Harry knew from the look on Hermione, Ginny and Pansy's faces' that they clearly didn't believe him.

Harry climbed onto McGonagall's desk. Everyone stared.

Tappity tap tap tap. Tappity tappity tap. Harry tapped away on the desk, using one toe to tap out the rhythm. Unfortunately, Harry didn't see the banana peel on McGonagall's desk. He fell off the desk.

And so was the end of the great boy-who-lived.

"OMG! HE'S DEAD!HE'S DEAD!" yelled Ginny, who ran to her boy friend's side.

"MATE! WHAT IS WRONG?" Ron yelled, not comprehending the situation.

"BRING HIM TO MADAME POMFREY!" Hermione hollered, always the practical one.

"He'll rise from the dead or something. He is the boy who lived." Draco said calmly, Blaise nodding beside him.

"WE NEED TO WAKE HIM UP!" Pansy shrieked, and put her hands to her face.

"I agree. Try to wake him up." McGonagall said, not wanting to be a part of the mess.

"OK. Harry, Ginny says that you stole her favorite shirt and that she will break up with you if you don't give it back." Hermione said, trying to get him to wake up. But Harry's face only showed slight signs of worry.

"Men are so insensitive." Hermione spluttered and Pansy and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Harry, Dumbledore is running around Hogwarts naked!" Ginny said, in a weird attempt to get Harry to wake up. But Harry only looked disgusted.

"VOLDEMORT'S BACK!" Pansy yelled into his ear. Harry only looked triumphant, you could just imagine him kicking Voldemort's butt once more.

The females sighed in pity. They would never understand the other gender.

"Snape is snogging McGonagall out in the Gryffindor Common Room." Blaise said. Harry only looked thoroughly disgusted, and so did McGonagall. It's the effort that counts, Blaise reminded himself.

"Harry, I am afraid to break it to you, but you have been running around Hogwarts in a bikini asking for tampons for the last hour." Draco said. Harry snorted.

"I am sure I can do it." Ron said confidently.

"The proud will be humbled." Hermione said.

"Harry, you have just lost a quidditch game to Draco, who is wearing nothing but boxers with dragons on them." Ron said.

And was promptly greeted with a …

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dumbledore was sitting in his office.

"That sounds an awful lot like Harry Potter."

But back in the classroom, everyone had temporarily lost their hearing. Harry was awake though, but he still went to the infimary. All's well that ends well…for now.

Harry passed Hermione a note: Give yourself a nose piercing during class. Hermione shuddered; she did not want a little piece of metal stuck on her nose.

"Pansy, do you know how to get a nose piercing?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, in fact I know this easy peasy spell! In fact I'll do it right now, for you." Pansy said, very self assured.

"Oh no, its ok…"

"Are you sure? Too late now!" Pansy then muttered something (it really was hard to tell what she said).

Hermione screeched and clutched at her nose.

"OMG! Hermione, what did I do to you?" Pansy said, fearing that she had done something wrong.

"MY NOSE IS GONE! I HAVE A BLODDY NOSE RING FOR A NOSE!." And Pansy had done something wrong. Hermione didn't have a nose; she only had a large ring where her nose was supposed to be.

"I'M SO SORRY HERMIONE!" Pansy said. And so, Hermione joined Harry in the infirmary. However, before Hermione left, she left a neatly folded piece of paper on Ginny's desk. _Dare to Ginny: Blow your nose in a tissue loudly, an shove it into McGonagall's face, saying that it is an interesting color. The consequences shouldn't be too painful._

Ginny pouted. A true lady never ever blows one nose loudly. And, she only had her special, pink lace, scented tissues with her. A true lady never ever blows her nose unnecessarily. Did this count?

Professor McGonagall was just beginning to get some peace. But when she was in the middle of talking about something or another…

"AAAAHHH-CHOOOOO!"

Nonetheless, it was still a very loud sneeze. McGonagall jumped about three feet into the air. Ginny Weasely, what was she doing?

Ginny walked up to her professor and stuffed the tissue into her face, letting her get a good whiff of her scented tissues.

"It is an interesting color isn't it? My tissue of course, it's the prettiest color on earth!" Ginny said, with an air of indifference.

"THAT WAS A VERY RUDE AND UNLADYLIKE THING TO DO! 5 DAYS OF DETENTION WITH FILCH!" McGonagall yelled, secretly enjoying the scent of the pink lacy tissues.

Ginny walked back and passed a small note to Draco, who looked slightly mad at Pansy and worrisome for his girlfriend, who was currently sitting in the infirmary without a nose. _Dare to Draco: Ask McGonagall for her email._

Draco smirked. This was soo easy. So very, very easy.

"Professor McGonagall, can I have your email?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, please concentrate."

"Professor McGonagall, can I have your email?" Draco once again asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you focus."

"Professor McGonagall, can I have your email?" Draco one more asked.

" NOOOO! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" McGonagall yelled, the entire stress of the day, getting to her head.

"Hey, I asked politely, you should feel honored that I am asking for your email." Draco said with a tone that said case closed. Draco passed a small note to Pansy. _Dare to Pansy: Protest against lame teachers._

Pansy sighed, starry eyed. She had been waiting all her life to get rid of McGonagall and maybe even that weird short professor!

Pansy promptly ripped off Ron's sign, and taking the sharpie, she wrote 'protest against lame teachers' on the other side. Pansy stood up.

"COME ON EVERYONE; LET US PROTEST TODAY AGAINST LAME TEACHERS! SHOULD WE STAY OPRRESSED BY THE LAMENESS OF OUR TEACHERS? SHOULD WE HAVE TO STUDY IN OUR BOOKS ALL DAY WHEN WE COULD BE DUELING, OR RIDING DRAGONS. OR PLAYING POKER? NO, I SAY. NO!..." Pansy yelled, causing quite a bit or chaos, the class clearly agreeing with her.

"Miss. Parkinson, you are wrong on many degrees. First of all, I AM NOT LAME!"

"WE OBJECT!" At least five voice called out.

"You can try to stop me now, but this is not the last you will see of this!" Pansy said (again with confidence). And sat down, whispering with other people in the class, that they should make a club.

McGonagall muttered something about sick leave, and said…

"CLASS IS DISSMISSED." The class yelled with happiness, some even crying tears of joy! Tomorrow was a new day of glorious fun! And be assure, Hermione and Harry would DEFINETLY get better before then.

Ice Angel- Did you like it? I am very sorry I could not update sooner. I was on vacation for like two weeks and had a buttload of things to make up. Thanks for reading and I hope you review. SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUAL OR CONTINUE THIS WITH OTHER CLASSES?


	5. Friday

Dare or Dare

Friday- Chapter Five

Author Note: I actually decided to add a plot (that I am really exited about). Enjoy, enjoy & enjoy!

It was at that point that it was becoming a bit too much. Sure, the gang now had social immunity- they always had, but now it was like worship… they even had their own fan club and soon maybe even a religion. It was becoming a bit out of hand, with all the PG-13 plus things going on at Hogwarts. The staff were starting to complain and so were the parents, arguing that their children weren't learning anything with the disturbance of the gang (which are just for recap, Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Pansy).

Meanwhile, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the infirmary, giving Madame Promfrey trouble. It was, after all, something that they would never do when they were younger, but then again, what the heck, this was their last year and what is the worse thing that could happen?

"Hermione!" Harry whispered.

"Whhhaaaattt??" Hermione said, the effects of too much pain medicine still with her. She had to have her nose (which used to be a ring) removed and then regrown. It was an ugly process but at least she got a free pink colored diamond ring that went absolutely perfect with her complexion. So the compensation out ruled the pain. Not that she would ever, ever do that again.

"I think that we should go and get the ghosts to come pose for us here, and then scare the heebie jeebies out of Madame Pomfrey. Wouldn't that be perfect? I'd love to see her reaction!" Harry whispered excitedly his eyes sparkling just like Dumbledore's. He was clearly not getting that the possibility that Madame Pomfrey might get a heart attack and die of shock that one of her patients had died and turned into a ghost without her knowing.

"But what if Madame Pomfrey got a heart attack and died? What would we do? We would have a dead woman on our hands! We would be murderers! We would go to Azkaban! What about my life? My career? My future children with Draco?" Hermione yelled, shrieking the last few sentences.

Madame Promfrey, hearing all the yelling, shuffled over and stuck a needle into Hermione's neck.

"That's more pain medicine for you, dear," and then promptly walked away.

Hermione squinted, as if she probably couldn't get focused, which she probably couldn't. Harry sighed, he wasn't going to get anything done without Hermione's smarts and now she was all , well, limp and woozy.

Finally, he had an idea! He could hear a lightbulb go on above him, and feeling the light he looked up. But all he could see was light. Actually, he couldn't see anything now either but two dots floating in and out between his eyes, so he and Hermione decided to be woozy and limp together.

However, back at class, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Draco were all awaiting for the grand entrance of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter (who were still lying on hospital beds being woozy.) But instead, they just decided that perhaps they should just start first and then let Hermione and Harry do a dare when they came back- if only they would just hurry up!

Anyhow, Pansy had just gotten the best idea for Ginny's dare, so she was quite exited to see it in action. She threw a paper ball at Ginny's head, which bounced off and landed on her desk. Unfortunately, Professor Snape saw, and swatted her head quite hard with the papers.

But Ginny unfolded the papers, and saw this: _The next time that Professor Snape comes here, call him father and then give him hug_.

Ginny sighed in resignation. After all, it was, well, going to get her a few detentions with Filch, a few detentions with Snape, and more than a few 'evil eye' looks from McGonagall. In fact, more thoughts ran through Ginny's head. This was totally not worth it. But, it would be so funny! But- but –but! Oh well, I'd have to get someone take a picture of Professor Snape's face. This, is going to be the best dare that anyone has done! Yeah!

Blaise had been looking over at Ginny and was wondering exactly what was going on. First on her face had been contemplation, defeat and then just some serious spirit for whatever it was she was going to do.

However, Professor Snape was stiffly walking over, and seeing that she wasn't paying attention (which she wasn't) prepared to give her another swat.

But he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Because instead, Ginny bound up and gave him a hug.

Snape stood there, arms outstretched ready to swat her head, but the student was already around his waist. If this, wasn't already surprising enough, he heard the redhead say something he'd thought he'd never hear.

"Daddy! Do you want to take me the three broomsticks today?"

Snape, of course was in shock and couldn't say anything. And that was how the father-daughter rumor of Severus Snape and Ginny Weasely arose.

Pansy smirked, Draco was trying to stifle his laughter along with half of his classmates and Blaise and Ron were tearing up from all the laughing that they were trying hard enough smother. It was funny that Snape actually hadn't given out any detentions, Ginny was ecstatic, her happiness marred by the fact that she had touched Snape, which was gross.

Ginny passed Ron a slip of paper: _Design a card by Professor Trelawney asking Professor Snape to go on a romantic date. Hearts flying around his head must be involved._

Ron grimaced. Ginny smiled. Draco and Blaise were talking in their own language that no one else knew. Pansy was filing her nails. Hermione and Harry were being woozy. Anyways, back to the story.

First, Ron put charms all around the room, ready to go at the point of his wand. There was one to have floating hearts, candles and even lace. Then, he had this one that made the floor covered in pink shag carpet and the walls suddenly become covered in pictures of famous seers. There were little tea bags for divination that Ron even added as a bonus that were to dangle off of every light (after all, it was 'from' Professor Trelawney). Finally, Ron put in large neon pink letters that were going to float in front of Snape until he said yes. And at the flick of his wand chaos ensued.

Snape, as it turned out, actually had a passion for pink shag carpet, which Pavarti coached on where to find the best deals. But before noticing it, he had screamed, passed out on the floor, and had his head dunked in to Neville potion (which might have had something to do with pink shag carpet).

Class proceeded, however, Snape was starting to feel just a tad funky, but things still went as it was supposed to.

Ron passed a small note to Pansy. It read: place a 'naughty' magazine on Snape's desk, and then point it out, saying that Snape actually reads it.

Pansy smiled, she knew that Professor Snape's reputation would drop but at least he would have lots of 'naughty' magazines to look at while he was alone.

Pansy crept up to his desk and slipped a 'naughty' magazine on the top of a pile of papers. It was lucky that she was sitting in the front.

"Professor Snape? Why do you have that magazine? I thought you were supposed to set a standard for morals here at Hogwarts! Wait until my parents hear of this!" Pansy said, knowing that she wouldn't actually tell her parents.

Professor Snape angrily turned around, and saw the magazine on his desk. He had never seen it in his life! What would he tell the headmaster? He could get fired!

And he fainted. Who knew that would happen?

So, in essence, Snape went to the infirmary too. But as he was being carried away, Headmaster Dumbledore came up to the remaining members of the gang.

"Now, I know that you have helped restore the peace in the wizarding society, but you have caused tremendous stress and humiliation for the staff, have just caused a teacher to go to the infirmary, and frankly enough, I have expected better of you. Parents have only begun to hear of this, and I am afraid I shall have to do something."

Blaise and Draco were shocked- their nearly perfect resume and record! Pansy didn't really care. She already owned a beauty salon. Ginny was going to marry Harry and have lots of lovely children anyways. Ron didn't know what he was going to do. Basically, what would Dumbledore do that would affect their futures? What could he do to the saviors of the Wizarding world?

But Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "I am afraid I will have to…."

* * *

Ice Angel- Do you like it? Sorry that it takes me forever to update… 


	6. The TeacherStudent Conference

Dare or Dare: Chapter 6- The Student Teacher Conference & the Uniforms

Author note: I am terribly terribly sorry that I have failed to update sooner- it's been almost half a year, hasn't it? However, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter most immensely! (Gosh, I sound like some finishing school kid. Ew.) ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, and if you don't know that, you do now.

"Ah-hem! Professor Dumbledore, please pause for a moment, I have something urgent to talk about." The very pink ex-professor Umbridge, now a reformed travel agent politely asked him aside, and they talked in hushed tones, occasional sighs and "ahhs" and "oohh".

Ginny and Pansy stood gossiping as all the talking happened, and Draco and Blaise just stood on the side like "good" kids are supposed to do when adults are speaking to each other. Ron just stood absently twiddling his thumbs with a spaced out look on his face- he didn't really know why he was standing here anyways.

Finally, the adults finished conversing, and it was only now that Ginny, Pansy, Draco and Blaise noticed that now Dumbledore had an even more serious face.

"You know, I think I have just got myself a very lovely trip to the Caribbean for a very good deal! On a more serious note, the five of you will come up to my office- and don't worry about Harry or Hermione; I have ensured that they have recovered enough to join us in on this conference."

The resounding silence that followed was surely a sign of consent (after all, it had been Pansy's motto) and everyone shuffled to Dumbledore's office.

As they neared the gargoyle doors, they could already hear the frantic shuffling of Hermione's feet as she paced around Dumbledore's office.

But the door opened, and alas, they (the gang) soon found themselves seated around an oval table. And Professor Dumbledore once again began to speak "I am afraid I will have to…"

"Professor! Wait! Surely we don't deserve this kind of treatment! We are only letting out all the happiness and mischievous behavior that would have happened during our time fighting Voldemort!"

"Ms. Granger, might I continue?"

"Sorry, professor."

"Anyhow as I was saying, I am going to have to place you somewhere for the rest of the school year. This simply cannot go any longer. So therefore, I have a solution. You 7 will be given a special sort of test or competition, depending on how you look at it, as to benefit your characteristics, abilities, and to improve your skills without magic."

"Professor! You cannot simply be serious!"

"Professor Dumbledore, why the serious face then?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled (as they always do).

"It is Dumbledore's secret talent number 87! Super Seriousness!!"

Draco mumbled to Blaise, who was sitting next to him. "Never knew he had it in him, then again, I supposed eevveryone does have secret talents."

Dumbledore's eyes yet again twinkled.

"Professor Dumbledore's (why was it that he spoke in 3rd person?) Secret talent number 36! Super Hearing!!"

"Excuse me professor, but they are standing right next to you," Said Ginny.

"True, my dear, but things can only happen if you believe in yourself."

"Professor, please, tell us more about what we are doing! It would be quite unreasonable just to ship us off to who knows where."

"Ahhh… yes… of course! You do know, I am getting quite old nowadays- don't you think it would be just lovely to take a sabbatical every once in a while? And on the contrary, you are not being shipped anywhere."

"Professor Dumbledore, with all due politeness, but we have not been able to get to the point for the last 20 minutes!" said Pansy.

"So, Professor McGonagall and I have decided that there will be a mini-competition. Pansy, Blaise and Draco, since you are in Slytherin, you will be Professor McGonagall's personal hand servants. For Hermione, Harry and Ron, you will be Professor Snape's personal hand servants. Whichever team can pamper their respective, meaning for the Slytherin's McGonagall and for the Gryffindors, Snape, more, they shall win 100 points to their house cup."

"So we've been reduced to groveling?" Blaise said, sighing.

"In a way, yes. But if you look at the glass half full, you are simply helping your professors achieve a better lifestyle." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yay…Grovel-fest." Said Pansy, her shoulders slumping in the thought of having to serve for her transfiguration teacher.

"Professor, isn't there something we could do instead of this? Perhaps a 3-foot essay on the properties of different herbal potions?" Hermione attempted to bargain, but at the glares of her friends, promptly shut up.

"Ms. Granger, I believe that this is a punishment that not only Professors McGonagall and Snape agreed on, but one that I agreed on also. Plus, it will be quite a good experiment, if I do say so myself." Professor Dumbledore managed to say this with yet another twinkle in his eye (which seemed to twinkle even if light did NOT hit it.)

Ron didn't' do anything, instead, he had his hands around his ears and was attempting to sing a very bad version of a lullaby.

Harry was just stuck with his mouth open. He- the savior of the wizarding world, had to grovel for his potions teacher, and one who disliked his very existence none the less!

Blaise was rather indifferent. He HAD had a rather good history with Professor McGonagall, and so he was quite sure that it wouldn't be **too** bad, would it?

"Are there any rules to this sort of competition?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Why- yes of course! First of all, the teachers are allowed to make you do anything, as long as it is not completely unreasonable. Fear not, students, as this will be monitored… by me! Second, all of those participating in the competition will be required to wear a sort of uniform. Third of all…well… I haven't really thought it out that far… but have fun!" the professor said.

"You really haven't thought it out that much, have you professor?" Draco asked.

"Pish-posh! Wouldn't you love to see your uniforms?" Dumbledore asked, a slightly frightening grin on his face.

"No thank you, Professor, I do believe we'll be heading back to our common room's now." Hermione said, rushing everyone out of Dumbledore's office before he could do something else.

"Oh yes! I remember something important, all 7 of you will be sharing a common room and bathroom. However, the teams each have separate girls and guy's rooms!" Dumbledore yelled after them.

The gang speed walked out of Dumbledore's office, and upon finding their new common room, hurried inside.

Once inside, they found that a large wardrobe seemed to occupy one whole corner of the common room (which was decorated silver and gold). They reached inside, and Pansy fainted.

Those uniforms resembled a janitorial suit, zipping all the way up to the neck. The color was lime-green for the Gryffindors and bright orange-red for the Slytherins. But the worst part was the emblem in which Dumbledore had designed for their contest. A large heart was sewn onto the left pocket, and said: "We are the grovel-squad!"

It really could not get any more embarrassing.

"I won't wear it; it doesn't go with my complexion!" Ginny stated, reaching for her uniform.

She found a note inside. _Dear students, you must wear your uniforms or else your house will lose infinity points. Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House_

"What is it with Snape and infinity?" Harry asked.

"Well, think of it like this analogy. Snape loves infinity like, well, whatever." Ron said.

"Ron, that's not an analogy." Hermione said.

"It is now." Ron said, beaming happily at his friends, proud of his…analogy.

Blaise reached inside his uniform's pocket and found yet another note. _Dear students, you will be required to do tasks for your respective professors, and for every task well finished, you will receive an amount of heart stickers to place on your uniform. The team with the most stickers at the end of 3 weeks, wins. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House_

"You know, I never would have thought that at the end of my 7th year at Hogwarts that I would end up being the JOKE OF HOGWARTS!" Draco spluttered.

"Now, now lovey-dovey." Hermione said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm, "I don't think it could get any worse- and what goes down must come up!"

Harry reached inside his pocket to find _yet _another note. _Dear students, I will be recording this competition and putting it online after it is over. I have just learned to use the internet, and this will be my first big project! Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"It just got about 30 times worse." Blaise said, wondering why God was not smiling upon him today.

Pansy, waking up from her stupor, smiled and looked around.

"I had this absolutely hilarious dream where we had a meeting with Dumbledore, and then we were forced to wear these absolutely hideous uniforms." She said, still smiling.

"I'm afraid that's true." Hermione confirmed.

Pansy fainted. Again.

"Well, we might as well get to bed, you never know what could happen, and I have no desire to read any more notes of any sort." Hermione said, taking Pansy along with her.

The rest of the students went to bed, and the day ended, with the promise of a new 'adventure' upon them.

A/N: If it wasn't that good, I'm really sorry, because I wrote half of it a while ago, and my writing style might have changed. Still, Read, review & enjoy!!

THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY LOVELY REVIEWERS!! )


End file.
